


Becoming A Disaster Gay At 13

by DeBrutalKneeJoints_21



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Video Game)
Genre: Can You Guess Who's Speaking?, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21/pseuds/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21
Summary: Having crushes are to be expected at her age.Now who she has a crush on is a different matter...





	Becoming A Disaster Gay At 13

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to make this as soon as I saw Kyra's sprites.
> 
> Oh, the nostalgia of hot moms.

_She thinks she's pretty._

I mean, that's what I'm seeing. Just look at her! Smiling like a dork and staring at her vibrant lime hair. Cove definitely got his looks from the lady. Do you think it's a crush? It couldn't be though. She's straight.

_Straight as a circle._

Ha ha. But she's just a kid. It may just be nervous fondness, but I don't think you'd stare at your buddy's chest for longer than needed. Maybe that's just a me thing.

Well, I could understand if it's sexual attraction. At this time of age, I was wondering why she didn't ogle the beach boys at the main shore. She could just have a different preference than I thought, but it's unlikely. She definitely has some major pining for the young Holden and I saw her blushing at his dad once.

_Maybe she's a Holden-sexual._

Hmm. I wouldn't hold it against it her if that's the case. There's something about all three of them that make me tingle. What? Don't look at me like that! I've seen the way you've side eyed the Miss. Since you greeted her, you know what I'm talking about. That family's dangerous, I tell ya. They could turn a dying man's libido into a 24/7 helicopter. 

_You're being too weird about this. It's only been a day._

Oh come on! You were doing the same thing when she met Cove. Honestly, that girl can fall in love with a squirrel if they're strange enough. Always was into the more exotic things in life. And you know what exotic means? Poisonous!

_So, what do you think of Kyra?_

Her? The new eye candy for the little sweetie? Eye candy for _us?_ Yeah, she's a doll. Her personality fits well with Cliff. They're both relaxed, but truth be told, Cliff always seemed too relaxed. Too light, maybe? Still a fun guy, though.

_Get to the point already._

Right, right. But what is there to say? I didn't talk to her as long as you did. A damn shame too. Her voice is airy and raspy, but not aggravating. She looks good in sunglasses, and she told me she plays- tennis? Softball? Ugh, I'm drawing a blank. I didn't get my cup of coffee this morning, and I'm blanking like a bitch. Anyways, the point is she's fit. Definitely works on her core. Whew!

_Like I said, she thinks she's pretty. Everyone does. How does that make it a crush?_

I don't really know babes, it just does. It's those details you're missing here. The way how she squeezes the boy's hand-ignoring the fact that he's becoming red like a tomato-extra tightly and grinning wildly. That she's chewing the inside of her mouth while staring at Kyra's mouth. _Or _the fact that she's looking just like how she did when Cove gave her flowers. Those are the signs, darling.

_Like how you acted around me in college?_

Oh shush you! I wasn't that awkward. And even if I was, could you blame me? You were as scrumptious as a cookie, dear. But this isn't about our prolonging gay romance. This is about our little kiddo's prolonging gay romance! And as any responsible adult, I'll slyly watch from the side lines as I beg that she'll get a peck on the forehead to get off her gay blues.

_Fine. I can't really judge since I'm doing it with you. But no engaging!_

Yup, yup, yup. God you're the best! And I'm sure the cru- er, 'admiration' will only last for two days. A week at most! Then we can buy ice cream and eat our gay depression away. It'll be great.

_Suuure. Anyways, I'm going to work. Love you._

Love you too, cookie.

* * *

_So?_

So what, cookie?

_It's been two weeks._

Yeah, I realize that. But it did end. Horribly, but it did end.

_Mind recapping?_

Now this isn't technically my fault. I never said anything about Kyra! I just wanted to push her into the right direction for a bit. Talking about Cove's gestures and how he comes from a nice family. It's not that I was trying to set them up, but rather let her make her own decision on who's relationship material. I didn't mean for her to pull a Shiloh and act like a puppy.

_A puppy? You mean like an over attached baby who bites on your ankles and claws at your flat chest._

Weirdly descriptive, but yeah. I feel bad for Covey boy. It was as if she was using their sleepovers to talk to to his mom. What a mess, honestly. I couldn't fing her for hours when she hid in their basement! It's like she's trying to set herself up for Stockholm.

_Uh huh. So, what exactly happened next?_

Gonna be completely honest, I'm just as blurry as you. I know for a fact Kyra had to leave back home. Then our little youngster...hopped in her trunk? It sounded ridiculous when the officer explained it and I'm still sure he's just screwing with me. But the facts were their and so was her. Crying. Like she peed her pants in school. Really, that's all I was given.

_Well what happened to Kyra?_

Oh yeah, she's gone. Left while she still could. Must've been horrifying, having a kid spring out of you trunk at the airport and trying to furiously make out with you. Big yikes right there, mate. Though, I don't think she should've called the cops. Seemed too suspicious, would've been better if she called me instead. I'm the responsible one after all.

_We both know that's not true, so I'll ignore it for my sake._

That's so not fair, girl! I really handled this like a mature mommy. So throw me a bone, will ya! No intervention and no embarrassed daughter. Things have been going great because of me.

_You've literally done nothing but gossip_.

Is it really gossip if it's painfully obvious? Besides, I'm pretty sure she's already moved on. Cove and her are back being all cute again. I guess nobody told Cove about his girlfriend crushing on his mom, huh?

_...Girlfriend?_

Well I mean, it's not official or anything. It's just that their a lot more physical these days and...

...

...

_Do you think they are?_

It's more likely than you think, cookie.

_Don't. You. Dare._

* * *

_She thinks he's pretty._

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I expected.
> 
> Enjoy this lovely list of dialogue about Kyra Holden and gay radars.


End file.
